pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighid Calhoun
Brighid Dagdha Calhoun (b. 2 March 1994), a cool-tempered witch with an aptitude for Divination and Ancient Runes, is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Slytherin after just a few seconds with the sorting hat. Though she might have done well in Ravenclaw, her ambition and pride won out in the end. Brighid's lofty goals and strict study habit led her to achieve eight OWLs in her fifth year at Hogwarts: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Brighid was named one of Hogwart's two head students for the 2011-2012 school year after two years of being a prefect for Slytherin house. After Hogwarts, Brighid hopes to work at the Ministry of Magic as a Divination specialist, and eventually, as a researcher in the Department of Mysteries. Family Life Brighid is the first and only child of pureblood Nanette Calhoun and muggle Ollie Goodwin, and only grandchild of Wigbert Calhoun and Henrietta Calhoun. Born and raised in the outskirts of Inverness, Scotland, Brighid's earliest life was an odd mix of being spoiled and doted on, and feeling insecure and under-valued. While growing up, Ollie treated Brighid and Nanette very poorly, hating the magic that Brighid displayed, as well as the ability Nanette hid from him. He was close-minded and frequently treated them poorly, leading to Brighid's incredible dislike for muggles and muggle-related things, as they are a constant reminder of her time in Ollie’s household. Brighid spent many holidays and weekend nights at her grandparents home sent there by her mother in order to keep her away from Ollie. There, her grandfather devoted his time to her, teaching Brighid to follow her dreams and calling to the divine and gifting her first oracle deck. Brighid's grandmother, however, taught her how to behave properly in social settings with the goal of teaching Brighid how a young lady ought to behave. Shortly after Brighid's seventh birthday, Brighid's mother and father separated. Nanette took her to temporarily live with her grandparents, and a year later back to their home in Inverness. When she finally returned home, Ollie had been long gone and has not been seen since. Part of Brighid missed her father, but overall she was glad he was gone. In the summer of 2011, Brighid met her mother's new husband, Arthur Calhoun-Freeman, and his daughter, Symphony. Though she initially disliked having two new people in her home and did not want a new father figure, Brighid is slowly coming to terms with Arthur and Symphony being around. Relationships The Vindication During the end of Brighid's fourth year, Research Skills Trivia * Brighid's grandfather taught her how to fence when she was living with him, much to her mother's disaproval. * Finnegan, Brighid's toad from 2000 to 2010, had a knack for tarot readings, and in a way secured her interest in the subject. * The Badger, Brighid's patronus, is symbolic not only of ''loyalty, ''but also protection self-healing, and protection. They are also representative of unconscious thought and expression. * Brighid is named after the Irish pre-Christian goddess Brigid, or Brig. Ironically, the symbol for Brig is said to offer protection from fire. Category:The Vindication Category:Characters